Happy The Hard Way
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: I was happily engaged, and everything was finally falling into place--Until that bastard Izaya walked back into my life. AU. ShizuoxIzaya


It was a beautiful August day, the sun shone through the green leaves of the park, and laughter brushed by in the breeze. Love was blooming with the cherry blossoms and romance swayed with the grass. Shizuo had finally left the remnants of his past life behind, and had placed together a road for his life. People had said that it was impossible to get over a first love, that there was always a scar embedded in your heart, and memories seared into your mind. Shizuo hadn't even been able to classify just what he had had with the other man, but it sure had taken time to fade to the dull ache it was today.

The blond man sat peacefully on a shaded park bench, a magazine in his hands, watching the children run with glee among the poppies over the brim of his shades. He waited patiently for his fiancée so they could set up wedding arrangements. Shizuo breathed deeply. He was getting married. This was _it_. Through his doubts and worries, he had found a pretty, tolerable, and rather enjoyable woman to be with for the rest of his life.

Shizuo closed his magazine, laying his head back into the breeze and shutting his eyes, trying his best to ignore the twitch in his hand yearning for a cigarette. He had long ago given them up for his fiancée, but he found that with the marriage moving closer and closer, his addiction was making a comeback, and he craved the taste of nicotine more often than before. The urge to throw something became stronger and stronger. He'd assumed that this was all part of the stress and frustration a groom-to-be would feel before such an occasion, but he'd noticed Shinra getting rather worried as of late to his new belligerent attitude.

Shizuo sighed and tried suppressing the wave of memories that resurfaced when he thought of the impending marriage. Memories of his long gone friend. His long gone enemy. His departed lover. The blond grumbled and opened his eyes, momentarily blind from the sun, glancing at his watch. His fiancée should be arriving in about ten minutes. He tapped his wrist; he decidedly had too much time on his hands, especially if he was still thinking about _that_ man.

It angered Shizuo more than anything that he kept questioning his love towards his fiancée, he hated comparing the innocent woman to that corrupted bastard. He hated finding flaws in _her_ perfection and perfection in _his_ flaws. Most of all, Shizuo hated the distance that the marriage was putting between him and his lover, all because of that infuriating _rat_. He knew that the soft affection he got from his bride-to-be would never compare to the passionate thrill he got from his ex-_friendloverenemy_. Shizuo just wanted to give his fiancée the love that she deserved, but something inside of him, some small strangled hope wouldn't let him.

His friends all noticed the change in him, but the ones who knew the reason kept silent about it. Shizuo reminded himself that he loved his fiancée that this wedding would fix everything, afterwards all the strings would be tied and life would be normal again. He could forget that man and move onto the future. But truly, he was scared that the wedding was nothing more than his vain hope to move on from the other man.

The screech of tires on the pavement near him strung Shizuo out of his reverie. He turned with relief, thinking that his fiancée had finally gotten to the park. What he saw instead was someone that turned his life inside out. Someone who ruined him, and would do it again if given the change. What he saw was Izaya Orihara, his ex-_life_ walking steadily towards him. A familiar smirk edged onto the raven's face as his crimson gaze was met.

"Shizu-chan, it's been a while."

The arrogant bastard had by now made himself comfortable on the bench next to Shizuo, who was battling conflicting emotions under his collected mask. All of his control training and defenses seemed to be withering away in the other man's presence. Shizuo didn't face Izaya, out of defiance, anger, anxiety or hurt he couldn't tell.

"Izaya."

The wind whistled through the branches above them, rustling their hair as the sun cast a warming halo on their heads.

"What brings you back here? I thought you left Ikebukuro." Shizuo inquired half-heartedly, gritting his teeth slightly.

"I hear you're getting married."

Laughter rang through their ears, though they weren't sure if it was from the children in the park, or their memories of each other.

"I came to see whether I approve or not."

This set Shizuo's teeth on edge, and any peacefulness he had managed broke. _What makes him think he can come and approve my wife? Who does he think he is? Stupid, bastard Izaya. Always saying the wrong things at the right times. Coming back here, expecting to get the same great treatment as before. Acting as if he owns the city._ Shizuo knew he was being a little over-dramatic, but the presence of the man was driving him crazy.

Before he had a chance make a proper response, his fiancée's familiar blue convertible pulled up.


End file.
